fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:64.43.22.210
Content removal Please stop removing content from articles. The site's admins have previously determined that the information you are apparently removing as spoilers can be presented as is. If you have an issue with this, you should have opened a discussion either on an article talk page or with one of the admins. You may be blocked by an admin if you continue your disruptive behavior. Clockpuncher (talk) 03:14, August 8, 2019 (UTC) I am Sorry I Didn't know how to talk with admins All I was Doing was Hiding the Spoilers Such as Changing It is Unique to Edelgard in her Flame Emperor Persona to It is Unique To Their True Identity (Linked To Edelgard) in their Flame Emperor Persona And Removed the Image With Edelgard I also Did The Same With Edelgard I couldn't Make an Account so I couldn't Do The Spoiler Annas In The Jeritza Gallery for Death Knight (They don't even fully reveal it until later than where I am) And I wanted to remove it saying his crest because It reveals the Mercedes thing (Wished that wasn't spoiled for me) I had No Idea why this Clockpuncher Character was trying to add Spoilers For No Apparent Reason. Here's why I was doing it Yesterday I wanted to look at a picture of The Flame Emperor Maybe Draw Him And Then In Broad Daylight there was the spoiler and it ruined m day today I decided to save others being sad like this By covering up the spoilers I also Removed The Part about Jeralt's Crest Because even though it was just a minor spoiler I still thought of it as a spoiler Also how do I speak to Admins? But Clockpuncher why did you remove all of my edits I don't understand you said It could've been Hidden by the Spoiler Annas I just thought my idea looked better asthetically and didn't hide it I also changed the Flame Emperor Army Page for People who wanted to use the link in it to go to the Flame Emperor Page but stumbles into a GIANT SPOILER I Created the page Flame Emperor (Character) To Link them to Instead, I haven't Gotten too far in the story Jeralt Died yesterday so I Couldn't add much to it. Also I am So Sorry for Vandalizing your account I got heated up thinking you were one of the people online who gets a kick out of spoiling things for people I now realize that I was wrong I deserve the Editing ban I just didn't get why you were removing my edits Not Trying to defend me vandalizing your Profile It should be listed in my profile under A Hole Hobbies I also don't get why users can just vandalize Admins profiles you probably can't do anything but if you can you should change that. I am Passionate about this wiki and love adding to it It feels like I'm part of something bigger than myself but I agree it should not be shaped by Emotion it should be shaped by logic and vandalism is wrong I just have one question I saw your conversation with Are You Serious and Naubotics about merging character pages Such as Jeritza and the Death Knight Unless it's an early game reveal Such As Kronya or Solon the fact that they are the same character should be hidden by spoiler Annas just an idea take it with a grain of salt if you want. Also could I have permission to hide the spoilers I am Sorry I didn't know what I was doing was considered vandalism The Reason I made the Flame Emperor (Characer) if you look at the community discussions a hot topic is about someone who kept on wanting to learn more about a side character And Getting the Secret Identity spoiler I want ed to make the page for that exact reason I wanted it to be a page where people could learn in a mostly spoiler free way a little about the Flame Emperor and The Stuff about Edelgard Would be hidden by spoiler Annas also if you have read this Could you reply so I Know you saw it